Fheliel
Fheliel is the elf queen of Ghenalon, the only major kingdom on the continent of Thenours not ruled by an Incubus King. Despite not having a soul shard, she somehow has learned of the Gathering and shows up to negotiate on behalf of her country, displaying impressive bravery and resourcefulness. Story Queen Fheliel appears unannounced at the Gathering, introducing herself right after all the Incubus Kings. Almost everyone reacts with shock (exclamation marks), except for the Empress (a heart) and Xerces (thoughtful silence). Prompted by the incubi's lustful boasts, the queen points out that she is magically protected - not impenetrably, but enough to drain any one of them (while all of their rivals are right nearby), and in case this fails, she has a magical explosive connected to her soul that is powerful enough, in the Lord of Blood's words, to level the place. Unsurprisingly, this greatly impresses Yarra.Yarra: It was a calculated move, but it took balls of steel. Xerces has a meeting with Fheliel during the first night of the Gathering. Yarra's group tries to eavesdrop, but he delegates negotiating the boring economic details to Xestris and leaves. As Yarra follows him out, the rest of the conversation remains unseen. Unlike the Anak, the Empress seems to have a great interest in Fheliel, or perhaps in her kingdom in general. She seeks a diplomatic connection indirectly, using Yarra's group as an intermediary, and later on orders Yarra to rig the final day competition in favor of Ghenalon. Fheliel is open to the indirect approach, but she asks Yarra to prove her good intentions by helping a Ghenalese agent infiltrate the Lustlord's palace, a mission that provides another example of the queen's daring and reveals that her spies are really good. Queen Fheliel's day event of the Gathering is a succubus flying competition, as Ghenalese succubi specialize in flight, and during the orc fights, Orcent can encounter a Ghenalese orc mage, giving credence to the queen's claims about the multi-ethnic character of her kingdom.In her own words: A great part of our success comes from the fact that all the races work together in our borders, including succubi. Simon himself meets Fheliel later on, after the conquest of Yhilin in Chapter 3. She and the Empress visit Ari-Yhilina to negotiate an airship trade route between Ghenalon and the Orgasmic Empire using Yhilin as a way-point and with the collaboration (passive, at least for now) of Darghelon and Gheldaron. When a war between the Fucklord and the Doom King becomes a certainty, she's worried about how things will play out for Thenours, especially Ghenalon. She fears that the Lustlord might take the opportunity to attack. She talks with Simon, trying to convince him not to send troops early in Erosia. No matter what, the Lustlord attacks anyway, and Fheliel is forced to cooperate with the Doom King's forces to protect her country. At the end of the war, she informs Simon that the Great Sage of Ghenalon has gone silent and is probably dead. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Fheliel likes actions that benefits Ghenalon, and as well being a competent leader. Base value: 40 * getting the Yarra + Qum x Ogre sex scene obtained during Yarra's route in Chapter 2. * funding Ghenalese expatriate program during the Ardford summit. * talking to Fheliel during airship trade negotiations in Chapter 3. * at end of airship trade negotiations if Janine says "everyone was quite impressed" or "we have you to thank", OR "will be worth it soon" or "will be worth it". * if HQ Hospitality score is 15 by the first Erosian conflict, OR if 12, OR if 9, OR if 6, OR if 3. * if the Succubi are accepted at the Council of Gawnfall OR if a new religion is created. * talking to her in Stenai during the second visit. * for choosing 'Flirtatious approach', OR for 'Direct approach', OR for 'Business-like approach', OR for 'Aggressive approach', when talking to her during the second Stenai visit. * for not sending troops early in Stenai, OR for sending them. * for choosing Ghenalon for expanding airship trade. * for having an Erosian Front score of 30+ during the invasion of Erosia, OR for 29-25, OR for 24-20, OR for 14 or less. * if the Auxiliary Quality is 50+, OR for 49-45, OR for 44-40, OR for 29-20, OR for 19-. * if the Ghenalon Auxiliary Check is 8+, OR for 7-5, OR for 4, OR for 2, OR for 1-. * if Ghenalon Assist score 15+, OR if 14-12, OR if 11-10, OR if 4-. * if Ghenalese Front 30+ during the Ghenalese Battlefield 2 section of the Thenours conflict, OR if 29-25. * if Ambush Check 3-. * for talking to her at the end of the war. Maximum legit value: 118? References Category:Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Elves